Until our Hearts Stops Beating
by Glass of Fear
Summary: This is a story about Revenge. Someone has to pay and even if I need to die I would not die for nothing. I'll get my Revenge.
1. Chapter 1

It's two o'clock in the morning, I heard a strange noice, I jumped out of my bed and then I saw my sister crying, and I imediatly understood why.

My parents were both layiing on the floor bleeding from everywhere,I understood that they were both was begging them to wake up but unfortunatly they did not. Kiera started to cry on my shoulder, I couldn't do anything, I could'nt move, I was just paralized.

I sarted crying,we were both crying. Kiera stood her head and looked at me.

what shall we do? how can we live without our parents Oliver ?

I don't know Kiera, I really don't know !

At this moment I stoped crying because I knew that now I was responsible for my sister, she needed me and I cannnot give up on her.

Don't worry Kiera,it's going to be okay,I promess that we would find our parents' murderers and that they would pay for what they had done to them. I promess, we would destroy them.

I had already a little idea about who was behind this murder : The Militia was.

6 month have past after their parents' death,Kiera and Oliver are still determined to kill everyone. They are currently infiltrated the local of The Militia.

"Okay, i've got an idea Oliver, you take the left and I take the right." She whispered

"No way Kiera." he said. "We stay together, i'm so scared to loose you too, you stay by my side."

By these words Oliver grab his sister harm and then, goes together on the same direction. When they past the first corridor they saw something which distract them both. About a milions of robots were conditioned, an army was going to be created, they had now an other problem to fix and it wasn't going to be easy.

"Hey Jack did you see this ? That's unbelivable, I can imagine what they are creating and i'm sure it's not joys ." She said in a curious voice.

"Yeah you're right sis',it is not jobs, they are creating an army and **this, **is now our biggest problem Kiera." He replied

They looked through the window and thought how any two could come to an end. Suddenly a man form Rekall came and saw them.

"Hey you ! Who are you ? What are you doing here ?"

Kiera and Oliver started to run as faster as they could do and Oliver put his sister in front of him to protect her.

The men drew his weapon and shot 3 times on their direction and 1 bullet touch Oliver's leg. He felled on the floor and heard him and saw him laying on the turn back on was telling her to live but she is a very headstrong girl so she didn't do what her brother was tellingt her to do. The men was coming more closer and started to shot help her brother to stand up.

"Come on Kiera,what are you doing ?" He said

"I'm saving you big brother, what do you think i'm doing ?" She replied in a strong voice

"Leave me here, I will fend for myself !" Oliver said

"There's no way I leave you here Oliver ! Are you insane ?" She Began to get Angy but breathed quietly.

"I Understand that you're scared Kiera but you nee..."she didn't let him finish what he was saying.

"Do you remember what you said earlier ? "We stay together" so i won't leave you Oliver ! Understood ?"

Tears started to fall on her cheek but she wiped them immediatly

"Hey ! Don't cry sis' it's okay i'm going to stay with you." He took his sister in his arms and calms her.

"We need to hurry now Oliver ! he is coming to us...look, there's a door on the right, maybe we can wait here some time until the situation gets better ?"

"It's a good idea ! Let's go in there !"

Kiera and Oliver opened the door and came into the waited a few minutes until the man stoped looking for some times, Kiera opened the door,took her brother on her shoulder, and run away.

After getting back home, Kiera lay Olivier on the couch and looked at her brother's injury. It looked pretty bad but fortunatly the bullet had just grazed his leg. She cleaned the wound,bandaged his leg, and gave him some medicines for the was so weak and so tired, that he passed out on the let him sleep some woke up 2 hours later,his sister was sitting on a chair...worried.

"Are you okay Kiera ?" Oliver said to his sister .

"Yeah I was just thinking that's all." She stood up and sat down on the couch,Oliver did the same thing.

"Thinking about what happened today ?" He said.

"Yes, and i'm scared,scared of loosing you,I almost loose you today !" Kiera said with a trembling voice.

Oliver took his sister's hand. "Look i'm okay, i'm fine you didn't loose me Kiera and you will not !" Kiera gives a smile to her brother and he send her back.

"What do we do now ?" She said

"I don't know...we just wait !" He said

Oliver took his sister in his arms and hugged her hard, she did the same with his brother. Despite the words of her brother she was still afraid of losing him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 6 o'clock in the morning,someone knocked at the door at Kiera's and Oliver's appartment. they opened the door and saw a young woman of the age of Oliver, about 20 years.

"Hel...lo !" Oliver said a little bit surprised.

"Hello i'm sorry to bother you, Are you Oliver and Kiera Wells ?" The Women said.

"Yes we are ! ...but how do you know our name ?" Kiera said. She looked at the young woman with a frightened look.

"Oh don't worry, i'm not gonna hurt you, I know your name because I saw you in the newspapers a few years ago, about the tragedy of your family."

"Oh...Yeah...Sure." He muttered a little bit hesitant

"Who are you then ? And what can we do for you ?" Kiera said.

"Oh i'm sorry i've not told you my name. I'm Charlie (diminutive of Charlotte) and i'm looking for help." Her voice became shaky.

"What is it Charlie ?" Oliver was looking at her, her face was familiar to him, he had already meet her before.

"It's Militia...they killed my dad, I escape but they are looking after me."

-Oh my apologies, i'm sorry for you and I know that it's hard." Watching her eyes he recognized her immediately, they were together at school, he had a crush on her at the time but had never spoken to her.

"Hey Charlotte ? That's you ? Charlotte Martin ?"

"Yes i'm Charlotte Martin ! But I prefer Charlie !" She said.

"Did you guys know eachother ?" Kiera said surprised.

"Yes, we were at school together ! Do you remember me ?" He smiled at her.

"Of course I remember you !"

"Why didn't you tell me ?" He said surprised.

"I wasn't sure that you remembered me after all these years !" She had also a crush on him at school,she was always staring at him,thinking about him everytime.

"Yes I remember you as well ! So, it's Charlie then ! Get inside, you're not going to stay outside !" He said. He looks at her with a big smile. "I'm so Happy to see you !"

Charlie came inside the appartment,Oliver and Kiera talked with her and learned things about promessed her to protect her and she could stay with them now if she wanted. She had no one with who to stay, she had no family now,just like Kiera and Oliver. Charlie accepted the proposition of Oliver.

"Charlotte Martin ! Charlotte Martin ! Charlotte Martin !" The noises were coming from outside.

"Oh no no no no ! Not now please !" Lisa said frightened.

"What ? What is it Lisa ?" Oliver said, lost about what was happening.

"They are here ! They are coming for me ! I don't know how they did to found me but they did !" Her hands were shaking. Oliver place his hands on her's and hold them.

"What ? now ? here ?" Kiera said.

"Yes right here and right now !" She said in a scared voice. Oliver was trying to calm her , he goes to look at the window and saw the Militia looking after Charlie, shouted her name. He immediately recognized the men who was in the Militia base when they were inside.

"Oh god !" He said. "Kiera i've got some very very bad news !"

"What ? What is it ?" She said frightened.

Jack took a deep breath and started to speak "There is Militia out there but there's also someone who can recognized us .The men who saw us in the Militia base is also with them !"

"Wait ! ...You both came into the Militia base ? When ?" Charlie asked with a terrified pale face.

"4 days ago. Kiera said. But we had to leave, a men saw us, the men who is looking for you outside. He shot on us and Oliver was touched so we had to find a way out".

"Oh god ! And now...what are you going to do ?" Charlie was a bit confused and she was thinking about: did she made the right choice to want revenge ?

"We need to get out of here right now ! They probably gonna troughout the building. Took everything you can bring Kiera we probably not gonna go back as soon and give some of your clothes to Charlie, she needs it, we can not goes to her house,she's probably kept at this time." He declared.

They took everything they could bring with them. They took the stairs and heard them climbing so they went back upstairs and hid in the corner of the wall. When they had passed the corridor they took back the stairs and run out of the went to a Motel, 3 blocks away.

"We need to be careful now girls !" Oliver told them with an anxious look.

"Yes, you right we need to !" Lisa replied.

"We're gonna stay here for the night okay ? We'll leave in the morning finding something better."

"Okay then, lets get some rest." Kiera said.

This night, they had problems to sleep,they were all thinking about if they could find them in this motel and if they would woke up, so to make sure, they didn't closed their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

This morning they woke up very tired, they hadn't slept very well, and the day was going to be very hard.

Oliver woke up the first and silently but back all of their clothes and stuff on their bags. to do not woke them up. He let them sleep a little time and awoke them a time later. After being ready they took all their stuff and lived the motel.

"Do you have any idea where we are going Oliver ? We are walking for hours now !" Kiera said to Oliver who was a bit dreamer.

"Please tell us you'll find something because we can't walk again." Charlie said.

"Yeah...I think i've got something...we need to go back on The Militia base !"

... Nobody said anything.

"What ? What is it ? Are you afraid ? Don't worry about that ! I'm here !"

"Well...do you remember what happened last time ? You've been shot !" Kiera said worried.

"But it would be better if we go back there,maybe this time we could destroy them..."

"And the robots ? Did you think about it ?" She said to him.

"Robots ? What robots ?" Charlie said surprised.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mentioned that last time. The Militia are creating lots of robots to built an army.

"And you want to go back there ?" Charlie said.

"Yes, we absolutly need to, if we want to destroy them. Don't you want them dead ? After what they did to your father ? Don't you feel upset ?" He said.

"I'm very upset about what they did of course...but how are you going to kill them ? they are much more than us, we will not weight against them"

«She's right Oliver, we can't do anything we are only three !» Kiera said.

By these words Oliver decided to do not return immediately but to look for people who could help them. Kiera and Charlie accepted and started to make some research.

After long research of 24 hours, Kiera,Oliver and Charlie finally found some persons who accepted to help them. They all had someone who's been killed or taken by the Militia and wanted to take their revenge like made a plan and everything was perfect, they could destroyed them.

Oliver was walking and every person who came were watching him, they were waiting after what Oliver would say. Then, he finally stoped walking and said :"Are you all ready ?"

They all stood up their hand and replied "Yes we all are !"

After several years the Militia would finally be defeated and would be destroyed forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver was walking on all directions. He wanted to talk with Charlie but, when he came on her tent, she was gone. He was shouting her name, trying to hear her said his name. "Charlie ? Charlie ? Where are you ? Please answer me !" Oliver was very worried about what had just happend. Why is she missing ? What happened to her ?

Kiera and all the people heard Oliver shouting. They imediatly understood that something wrong had happened and joined him.

"What's going on Oliver ? Why are you acting like this ?" Kiera never saw his brother in a kind of situation since there parents had died. She knew then that something bad happened.

"Something's wrong Kiera ! Something's really wrong ! I wanted to talk to Charlie, so I came to her tent. I found that her tent was empty, she was gone !" Oliver said really worried. He liked her so much, he don't want to lose her.

Kiera saw sadness in Oliver's eyes. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Oliver. I'm sure Charlie's fine wherether she is. She is a brave girl, she knows what to do !"

"What if she's hurt or something ? What if Militia took her ? He stoped and think about something. Wait... Militia ! He was pretty sure of his idea. "That's it...Militia took her and i'm sure about that ! They wanted her since the beginning, why did I not think of that ? How stupid he was ?"

"Hey, It is not your fault brother !"

"Yes, it is, I should have protect her !"

"And you did ! But Militia waited the right moment... where we cannot suspect anything ! Don't worry Oliver, we are going to find her ! I promess !"

"Don't worry Oliver, we are all going to find your Charlie... safe ! She will come back with us !" Jason, a men in the group said.

Oliver was suprised ! Did he just said "his" Charlie ? He could not believe it. How did he knows he liked her so much ? Probably because he heard the conversation between him and his sister. Oliver was a bit suspicious about this new men.

They all started to store they tent and when they finally had finished everything, they went in search of Charlie.

Oliver was still suspicious and was thinking about what Jason told him earlier. It was strange that he knows. Even if he heard the conversation, he could not know how much he liked her. They needed to beware.

Oliver decided to have a talk with his sister, about Jason. But, he is was going to find out something...

They were still walking, so Oliver goes alongside his sister.

"Hey sister ! Can we talk ?" he grab his sister's hand and took her in the back that Jason could not heard.

"Yeah sure ! Is it about Charlie ? Why did you took me on the back ?"

"No, it is not ! I just wanted to have a private conversation with you. I wanted to talk to you about the new guy: Jason. I don't like his behavior, he seems strange ! I don't know how he knows about Charlie and I and I don't like that !"

"He must heard something when we were both talking ! Don't worry, he is a nice guy Oliver !" He looks at her suprised of what she said.

"Wait...What ? How do you know him ? He've been here only since 2 days and you already know him ?

"Yes, he came to see me last night before you shout ! We talked and he told me that I was pretty and nice !

"That's it ? What gentlemen he is ! Seriously Kiera, you need to be careful ! I don't like this guy and i'm sure he has something to do with Charlie's kidnapping !

"Are you losing your mind Oliver ? Come on, Jason is a nice guys, i'm sure of that ! Now, if you don't mind, I would like to walk alone. Thank you." Oliver was speechless, his sister do not trust him. She preferred to trust a person she hardly knew rather than believing his own brother. He was now walking alone without his sister.

Kiera's **POV** (point of view).

They were walking for hours now, and they did not find her yet. They decided to have a break.

Kiera went to see Jason, to talk with him.

"Hey Jason ! What's up ?" said Kiera to him. He seems happy to see her that he gives her a hug. Kiera was suprised but happy.

"Everything's good for me. What about you ?"

"It's good for me too but I need to tell you something about my brother !" she didn't know how to tell him that her brother was thinking he was a bad guy.

"Yeah...what is it ? You know you can trust me !" they both sat on a rock who was behind them.

Oliver watched their exchange from over the camp. He knows what would happen if Kiera would see him, but he just want to take care of his sister and get her away from this man while there is still time.

They seems very close from eachother but Oliver knows that Jason doesn't really like his sister, he just want to use her. He decided to do something.

"Well... my brother don't trust you as I am" she said. "He said that you had something to do with Charlie's kidnapping. But, I know he's wrong ! You can't do that ! You're a good guy !"

"What ? Are you serious ?" Jason was anxious, he didn't know what to say. "Your brother has a very bad influence on you Kiera !"

...

"Hey you ! How did you dare to told her that ? I'm her brother and I will always be ! Don't try to seperate us !"*

"What are you doing here Oliver ? Were you spying on us ?" She loves his brother but then, he went too far. She snapped him on the face. " That's what you diserve now ! I don't believe you did that to me, I'm your sister !"

"Yeah, you right, I should not had done this but I want the best for you and i'm telling that **this **guy, is not for you !"

"How can you say that ? You don't even know me ! How can you be so sure of what you said ? Do you have any proof ? And for the love of god, I don't know why we are searching Charlotte ! We don't know where she can be !"

"What did you just said Jason ? How do you know her real name isn't Charlie ?" Kiera took a step back.

"I knew it ! I told you Kiera he has something to do with all of this. Militia send him to hunt us down !"

"You are very smart Oliver !" Jason run on Oliver and jumped on him which left Oliver powerless.

He punched him several times on the face and on his ribbing. He brokes 2 of his ribbing. Oliver was screaming in pain. Kiera could do nothing to help her brother so she screamed that some people from the camp could hear her distress. They came after hearing Kiera's distress.

"Please Jason, leave my brother alone, he can't hurt you, he is hurt !" Kiera was in tears, she couldn't stop crying. Her brother was right about Jason but she didn't trust him. Now, she blames herself.

"Okay, I leave your brother alone !" he left her brother and went on her way.

"No ! Let me go ! You're hurting me !"

"Let her go Jason you're surrounded ! You can't do anything now !" They were all surrounding Jason. They through out there guns and pointed them on him. Jason was in a very bad situ ation now.

Jason didn't care. He pulled out a knife and put it under Kiera's throat. "Drop your guns otherwise she would die !" They all put their guns down to save Kiera. Jason took the knife away of her throat and let her go.

"I guess I win then !" he said.

"I don't think so !" Oliver stood up in pain, through his gun and shot on Jason twice. He received electric shocks all over his body and felt down unconscious.

They took him and tied up his hands and feet to a tree.

Kiera was feeling guilty of what happened to her brother. He was injured again and this time, it was her fault.

"Don't worry Kiera, i'm gonna be okay ! I just need some rest !" she hugs her brother calmly to not hurt him.

Oliver was asleep for two hours now. Kiera heard that Jason was conscious again so she went to see him.

"Hi sweetheart ! How are you ?" Jason said. Kiera punched him on the face.

"Don't ever call me like that again ! You're understand ?"

"Calm down crazy !

"You make me sick ! I can't believe that you used me..."

" By the way, you were such an easy target ! I liked to play with you !" Kiera punched him again.

" You're such a badass..."

"Shut up okay ? You better to tell me where Charlie is ! Otherwise, I swear I would kill you !"

He spats in her face "Go to hell !"

"Really, you really want to play ? Okay, lets do this !" she through a gun and pointed her on him. "Don't worry it is going to be quick, you won't feel anything." She said. But she didn't have the time to press the trager that Jason screamed.

"Okay ! Okay ! I'm going to help you !"

"You see, it is not difficult ! So, where is she ?"

"Militia took her to about an hour from here. You just need to follow the road and you will get to an old building. It is a secret base." for the first time, Kiera could see that Jason was afraid.

"How could I know you're telling me the truth ?"

"Trust me for this once, I don't want to die !"

Kiera didn't know if she could trust him but if he was telling the truth, they could get Charlie back.


End file.
